1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a board game type apparatus in which the board interacts with the playing pieces to indicate the direction and distance of a permissible move.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many games have been provided which require participants of the game to visually observe the condition of certain game components and to react accordingly to perform a particular function. With the present invention, each playing piece cooperates with the board to determine its subsequent permissible move.